


Phantom Pain

by beer_good



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble: after Wesley ends up in hospital in s3, Virginia decides to visit her ex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Pain

**Title:** Phantom Pain  
 **Author:** Beer Good  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Word Count:** 2x100  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Wesley/Virginia, Fred  
 **Timeline:** AtS 3.18 "Double Or Nothing"

 _"This is difficult for you, isn't it?"  
"I just don't like to see you hurt."  
"No. I mean... I mean breaking up with me."_

When Virginia sees the headline – HOMELESS MAN SAVES STABBING VICTIM – somehow she knows it's Wesley even before she sees the neatly combed passport photo accompanying the article. It's like there's a twinge in a nerve she's forgotten; they haven't spoken in a year, she's moved on, but she's disgusted by the voice at the back of her head going "See? Good thing you left him before he got into even more trouble."

It says he lay there for hours, alone, near death.

He saved her life once. She loved him once. The least she can do now is say hello.

***

Same hospital giftshop as last year, same flowers, same lump in her throat. Rehearsing what to say; "Hey, Wes. Another zombie cop, huh?"

She shares the elevator with a slim brunette carrying a cardboard box, and hangs back when the other woman asks for Wyndam-Pryce. Friend? Colleague? Girlfriend? Virginia catches a glimpse of Wesley; pale, weak, but his eyes light up when the brunette enters his room. She knows that look.

Leaving the flowers on a table in the corridor and telling the twinge to shut up, Virginia feels better about walking out this time. She's glad he's got someone.


End file.
